


влюбленные [убийцы] из квартиры 9B

by tupoy_olen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, АУ после второго сезона, Оригинальные персонажи - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В квартиру под номером 9В въехал новый жилец, и либо они с бойфрендом наемные убийцы, либо... они просто очень громко ведут себя в постели!</p><p>Или, Стерек глазами соседей.</p><p>Перевод фанфика the lovers [murderers] in 9B автора ofherlionheart</p>
            </blockquote>





	влюбленные [убийцы] из квартиры 9B

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the lovers [murderers] in 9B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754545) by [ofherlionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofherlionheart/pseuds/ofherlionheart). 



> ваще не вычитано, и перевод близко к тексту.

**I.**

Физические нагрузки были далеко не тем занятием, на которое Тара предпочитала тратить свое время. Благодаря быстрому обмену веществ ей всю жизнь удавалось оставаться стройной без особых усилий. Вытащить себя на пробежку было подвигом настолько великим, что по этому поводу вполне можно было вечеринку каждый раз закатывать.

Сегодня Тара предприняла очередную попытку приобщиться к фитнесу, но уже две мили спустя решила, что пора и честь знать. Июнь в Калифорнии был жарким, так что Тара, обливаясь вполне приличным количеством пота и мечтая о кондиционере и холодном смузи, на всех парах влетела в дверь подъезда.

А затем вскрикнула и приземлилась задницей на тротуар.

\- Твою мать! – выругалась она, тут же понадеявшись, что никто из соседских ребятишек этого не слышал.

\- О боже мой, извините пожалуйста! Мне так жаль, я вас не увидел—

Тара подняла слезящиеся глаза на молодого парня, и, _тво-ю-маааать_ , он был очень даже ничего. Темноволосый, с бледной кожей, длинными ногами, и господибожемой какими пальцами. И _руками_.

\- Вы в порядке? – спросил он. – Черт, у вас же нет сотрясения?

\- Нет-нет, все в порядке! – успокоила его Тара, поднимаясь на ноги. – Просто меня далеко не каждый день сбивают с ног шикарные мужчины.

Парень рассмеялся, и Тара протянула ладонь для рукопожатия.

\- Я Тара, - представилась она и улыбнулась. По плану улыбка была на пятьдесят процентов дружелюбной, на десять – доброй, на тридцать пять – сексуальной и на пять – пленяющей.

Он ответил на рукопожатие.

\- Я—

\- Стайлз!

Рядом появился еще один парень. Тоже до неприличия красивый, словно статуя древнегреческого бога, но таким типажом Тара переболела еще несколько лет назад. Мистер Адонис посмотрел на Тару взглядом настолько недовольным, что будь у нее шерсть на загривке, она бы сейчас встопорщилась. Но Тара же не какое-нибудь мифическое мохнатое существо.

Первый закатил глаза. 

\- Не обращай внимания на хмурую морду, - доверительно сообщил он Таре. – Он совершенно не умеет заводить друзей. 

\- Не правда, - пробормотал мистер Адонис.

\- Давай, Дерек, это же твои новые соседи. Веди себя дружелюбно. Или хотя бы цивилизованно.

Дерек раздраженно посмотрел на него. Тара попыталась подавить смешок: их молчаливое общение бровями было невероятно очаровательным.

Наконец, Дерек протянул ей ладонь.

\- Дерек, - бросил он.

\- Тара, - ответила она и перевела взгляд на милашку. – А тебя как зовут?

\- Стайлз. Но я не переезжаю, а только помогаю Дереку с вещами.

\- Как мило с твоей стороны, - заметила Тара.

\- Ладно, нам пора на новый заход, - сказал Стайлз. – Было приятно познакомиться, Тара.

Она улыбнулась, глядя как эти двое, толкаясь и переругиваясь, направились к светло-голубому джипу в конце стоянки. Милая парочка. Она прекрасно понимала Дерека и его ревнивое поведение. Будь у нее такой парень как Стайлз, она бы тоже не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь на него посягал.

Тара отправилась наверх, чтобы принять душ и рассказать Бекки про новых соседей.

**II.**

Утро воскресения у Эбби Эйкер всегда шло по одному сценарию: она просыпалась, заваривала себе чашечку Эрл Грей, и, позевывая, все еще в халате и тапочках, выходила в подъезд за газетой. Затем делала йогурт с орехами, уносила завтрак вместе с газетой на свой крошечный балкончик и проводила там чуть ли не все утро.

Сегодня же, едва Эбби нагнулась, проклиная спину, за газетой, как услышала ниже по лестнице чьи-то голоса.

\- Но что надежнее, веревка или железо?

\- Железо, конечно, идиот.

Эбби прищурилась. Это был тот новый сосед, который неделю назад въехал в квартиру напротив Пола. Дэвид? Дерек. Дерек и его _молодой человек_ , который бывал здесь так часто, что Эбби недоумевала, отчего они просто не съедутся. Ждут до свадьбы? Родители не одобряют? Кто знает.

\- Но что, если ты вплетешь—

\- Веревка есть веревка, Дерек. Я не колдун, окей? Я не умею всех этих трюков, которые вытворяет Дитон.

Они повернули за угол, но Эбби не могла перестать наблюдать за ними. Было в их взаимодействии что-то… интригующее.

\- А вот железо выдержит, - сказал тот, что был больше похож на мальчишку. – Поверь мне, уж я то знаю. Помнишь, мне пришлось как-то приковать Скотта?

\- Я помню, что он сломал наручники.

\- Но мы же обо всем позаботились! Никакого лишнего кровопролития.

Эбби замерла, чувствуя нарастающий ужас. Кем были эти люди?

Тот, что побледнее, заметил ее.

\- Здравствуйте, миссис Эйкер! – он приветливо помахал ей. – Чудесное утро, не правда ли?

Эбби в ответ могла лишь шокировано на них глазеть.

\- Приятно было увидеться! – выкрикнул парень, хотя Дерек уже настойчиво подталкивал его к лестнице.

\- Ох, пресвятой боже, - прошептала Эбби. 

Она так и знала, что с этими двумя было что-то нечисто. Добропорядочные мужчины не расхаживают с такой растительностью на лице. Они либо гладко выбриты, либо носят щетину, а не эту нелепую неухоженную бороду. Что же насчет второго – кто знает, как его во все это втянули. Они наверняка и не пара вовсе, это лишь прикрытие… Они шпионы! _Наемные убийц_.

Эбби заторопилась обратно в квартиру. Сегодня она не пойдет на балкон. Не хватало только сделать себя мишенью.

Но наблюдения свои она до поры до времени оставит при себе. Пока не удастся выяснить больше.

**III.**

\- Посылка для Стайлза Стилински.

Чейз вскинул брови, уставившись на курьера.

\- Я не Стайлз, - сказал он. – Но я живу над ним. – Или его бойфрендом, не важно. – Могу расписаться в получении?

\- Почему бы и нет, - мрачно буркнул курьер. 

Чейз взял стилус и расписался на протянутой ему электронной хреновине (как это хоть называется?). 

\- Готово, - возвестил он, и курьер свалил, не потрудившись даже нахмуриться напоследок.

Чейз покачал головой и посмотрел на посылку. Коробка была немаленькой, доставлена от какой-то компании из Техаса. Чейз, охваченный любопытством, пригляделся повнимательнее и увидел сверху наклейку, на которой черным шрифтом было напечатано: «ОКОВЫ».

Чейз отпрянул, после чего рассмеялся. Черт возьми. А новые соседи-то с извращениями.

Интересно, будет ли их слышно через два этажа?

Когда днем Чейз спускался вниз (чертов лифт опять сломался), то столкнулся на лестнице со Стайлзом и расплылся в улыбке.

\- Хэй, Стилински!

Стайлз удивленно моргнул, выныривая из своих мыслей, и улыбнулся.

\- Чейз! Как дела?

\- Отлично, как раз иду на вечеринку к другу. Я, кстати, получил посылку за тебя и Дерека.

Стайлз посмотрел на него непонимающе. Тогда Чейз подмигнул ему и многозначительно подвигал бровями. Вот теперь, кажется, до Стайлза дошло: он взмахнул руками и чуть не свалился со ступенек.

\- Спасибо! Спасибо. Да. Нам с Дереком… это нужно… для одного проекта, - с трудом выдавил Стайлз.

\- Ага, - покивал Чейз и еще раз подмигнул ему.

И, боже мой, Стайлз снова покраснел. Даже не так: теперь он буквально пылал от смущения!

Чейз рассмеялся и хлопнул бедолагу по плечу. 

\- Все нормально, - сказал он. – У всех свои кинки.

\- Я зайду за посылкой позже, - пробормотал Стайлз.

Они разошлись в разных направлениях. Десять секунд спустя раздались несколько ударов и сдавленное «Блядь!». 

Чейз хихикал всю дорогу до выхода из подъезда.

**IV.**

\- Ты что, серьезно снова пообещала Джонатану присмотреть за его котом? – поинтересовался Арнольд Фарнелл у жены, пока они поднимались по лестнице.

\- Мы с ним друзья, Эрни, - ворчливо ответила Сьюзан.

\- Да ты даже не любишь котов! А за этим присматриваешь, потому что у вас с Джонатаном интрижка!

\- Я тебя умоляю, Эрни. Если бы я собиралась тебе изменять, то сделала бы это, когда была помоложе, - ухмыльнулась Сьюзан. – Чтобы предаться порочной страсти с каким-нибудь шикарным молодым красавчиком.

Она стиснула пальцами его предплечье, и Арнольд фыркнул.

\- Ладно, присмотрим мы за этим чертовым котом.

Смех Сьюзан был внезапно оборван громким ударом.

\- О боже милостивый! – воскликнула Сьюзан, прижав ладонь к сердцу.

Арнольд поднял взгляд и увидел перед собой недавно заселившегося парня. Хейла, кажется. Самой подходящей фразой для описания выражения его лица была – жутко виноватое.

\- Эм… Добрый день, - произнес Хейл.

\- Молодой человек, вы что, только что перепрыгнули целый лестничный пролет? – требовательно спросила Сьюзан.

Ого, Арнольд этого тона не слышал с тех пор, как десять лет назад от них съехала дочь.

\- Да? – неуверенно проронил Хейл.

\- В таком случае, мистер, больше так не делайте. Иначе повредите колени и заработаете артрит лет на десять раньше положенного.

\- Хорошо, мэм, - голосом, полным раскаяния, согласился Хейл, и Арнольд понял, что Сьюзан теперь его с потрохами.

\- Ох, милый, просто будь осторожней, ладно? – попросила Сьюзан, тая как мороженное жарким днем. – Не хотелось бы иметь соседа сверху с костылями.

Хейл робко улыбнулся, будто не был уверен, позволено ли ему:

\- Конечно, миссис Фарнелл.

Они дошли до своей лестничной площадки, и Арнольд кивнул Хейлу на прощание.

\- Береги себя! - крикнула Сьюзан ему вслед.

Дверь на лестницу захлопнулась, и Сьюзан вздохнула.

\- Какой славный молодой человек, - проворковала она.

\- Надеюсь, у него нет кошек, - проворчал Арнольд, на что Сьюзан рассмеялась и ущипнула его за бок.

**V.**

Мариан ненавидела пауков. Ненавидела чистой и искренней ненавистью. Началось все, когда ей было четыре, и старший брат обманом заставил ее съесть живого паука. С тех пор (не считая Властелина колец, школьного класса биологии, где жил ручной тарантул, и Тайной комнаты) Мариан была самым настоящим арахнофобом.

Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, насколько страшным оказалось проснуться во вторник утром и увидеть на потолке спальни огромного паука.

Мариан закричала, выскочила из кровати, выбежала из спальни и захлопнула за собой дверь. Она не прекращала бежать, пока не оказалась на лестничной клетке, где заколотила кулаками по двери Камилло.

\- Камилло! – надрывалась она, пытаясь успокоиться, но у нее ничего не получалось. – Камилло!

Дверь, ведущая на лестничную клетку, распахнулась, и Мариан обернулась, испуганно прижавшись спиной к двери Камилло.

\- Что случилось? – спросил парень, открывший дверь на лестницу.

Мариан прижала ладонь к груди, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце. 

\- _Mon dieu_ , - запыхавшись, произнесла она.

\- Вы в порядке? Что случилось?

Это же был Дерек Хейл. Как только Мариан успокоилась достаточно, чтобы вернуть себе способность к дыханию и ясному мышлению, она осознала, что надета на ней была только видавшая лучшие дни пижама, а сам Дерек и вовсе был обнажен по пояс. К щекам прилила краска, и она скрестила руки на груди в защитном жесте.

\- Просто… просто эм…

\- С Камилло все хорошо?

\- Не будет, как только я до него доберусь, - проворчала Мариан.

\- А с вами все хорошо? – снова поинтересовался Дерек. Он протянул руку, словно чтобы убедиться, что она действительно в порядке, и только теперь Мариан поняла, что он действительно встревожен.

\- Да, со мной все хорошо, - ответила она. – Просто… у меня в спальне паук. А я ненавижу пауков.

\- О, - Дерек сразу расслабился.

\- Обычно, когда они появляются, Камилло разбирается с ними за меня, - продолжила Мариан, не в силах остановить утренний поток слов. Боже, как неловко.

\- Хотите, я его уберу? – предложил Дерек.

\- О боже, да, пожалуйста, - выпалила Мариан.

И вот так Мариан оказалась в собственной спальне вместе с обнаженным по пояс Дереком Хейлом в 8.56 утра вторника.

Дерек встал на кровать, нашел взглядом паука и затем, поразительно быстрым движением, снял его с потолка. Он спрыгнул с кровати, надежно удерживая паука в сложенных ладонях.

\- Не могли бы вы открыть окно? – попросил он.

Лично Мариан предпочла бы просто смыть паука в канализацию, но кто знает, может, Дерек один из этих фанатичных защитников окружающей среды, уверенный, что жизнь каждого живого существа одинаково ценна. Она довела Дерека до окна на кухне, где он опустил паука на карниз и закрыл окно, пока тот не успел вернуться обратно внутрь.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Мариан. Теперь, когда паук был отправлен восвояси, ей стало неловко за свою реакцию на обычное насекомое. Раньше только Камилло доводилось наблюдать ее истерики по поводу пауков.

\- Нет проблем, - ответил Дерек, уголки его губ дрогнули, и, _mon dieu_ , у него вне всяких сомнений была шикарная улыбка. Не знай Мариан о существовании в его жизни Стайлза, вовсю бы уже пыталась воспользоваться тем, что они оба были в пижамах и всего в двух шагах от ее спальни.

Мариан проводила Дерека до выхода из квартиры и вздохнула. Пожалуй, ее будущий муж должен уметь избавляться от пауков, иначе у него разовьется комплекс, если Мариан каждый раз придется звать им на помощь Дерека или Камилло.

**VI.**

Тара боялась прачечной в подвале как чумы. Во-первых, она ненавидела заниматься стиркой. Ей проще было притащить грязное постельное белье и одежду к родителям и свалить это неприятное дело на отца. А во-вторых, если она войдет в прачечную, и там в это время окажется Сьюзан Фарнелл—

\- Тара, солнышко, иди сюда, помоги старой женщине!

Тара напряглась. Затем вздохнула. Похоже, у нее не было выбора: миссис Фарнелл была жутко злопамятной. С нее станется затаить обиду, а потом как-нибудь отомстить. 

\- Как дела, миссис Фарнелл? – жизнерадостно воскликнула Тара, заходя в прачечную.

\- О, дорогая, я в порядке, - ответила миссис Фарнелл. – А как ты?

\- У меня все хорошо.

Миссис Фарнелл улыбнулась самой сладкой своей улыбкой.

\- Будь золотцем, помоги мне свернуть белье.

Я на эти ваши улыбочки не куплюсь, подумала Тара.

\- Конечно.

\- Как дела на работе? - спросила миссис Фарнелл, когда они начали вдвоем сворачивать простыни.

Тара пожала плечами.

\- Как обычно.

Тара работала помощником главного редактора в местной газете. Это могла бы быть работа ее мечты, если бы в их городишке происходило хоть что-нибудь. Он был недостаточно крупным для наличия организованной преступности, но и недостаточно маленьким для каких-нибудь непристойных местных скандалов. Тара не понимала – почему. Всего в десяти километрах, в городке под названием Бикон-хиллс, постоянно что-то происходило.

\- Ты хочешь стать сценаристом, правильно? – поинтересовалась миссис Фарнелл.

Тара подавила тяжкий вздох. Миссис Фарнелл вечно путала Тару с ее бывшей соседкой. 

\- Эмили хотела стать сценаристом, - в тысячный раз повторила Тара. – И именно поэтому она переехала в Голливуд. А я хочу стать криминальным журналистом.

\- Ох, точно! Ты ведь мне это уже говорила.

Тара схватила футболку, чтобы сложить ее, когда внезапно услышала торопливые шаги. Дверь, ведущая на лестничную клетку, распахнулась, и кто-то пробежал мимо.

\- Кто это был? – спросила миссис Фарнелл, замершая посреди процесса сворачивания пары панталонов.

\- Не знаю, - ответила Тара и выглянула на лестницу.

\- Стайлз!

Это был Дерек Хейл, так же известный как мистер Адонис, который стоял и барабанил кулаками по дверям лифта.

Тара торопливо приблизилась.

\- Дерек, - позвала она. – Ты в порядке?

\- Стайлз! – крикнул тот лифту, не обращая внимания на Тару.

\- Дерек—

\- Стайлз внутри! – он на секунду повернулся, чтобы бросить на нее раздраженный взгляд.

\- Эй, спокойно, - примирительно произнесла Тара. Серьезно, Дерек выглядел так, будто в любой момент мог превратиться в невероятного халка. – Этот лифт постоянно ломается.

\- Я позвоню в службу, - предложила подошедшая миссис Фарнелл.

Дерек отрывисто кивнул, хмуря брови и напряженно сжимая челюсть.

\- Мы его вытащим, - пообещала Тара.

Дерек открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но затем внезапно склонил голову набок, будто прислушивался к чему-то. Его пальцы сжались в кулаки, а из горла вырвался странный звук – будто стон (или скулеж?). Он начал нервно наматывать круги по площадке.

Тара обернулась, не зная, что делать, но миссис Фарнелл отошла, чтобы позвонить консьержу. Когда Тара вновь повернулась к Дереку, тот стоял, прижав ладони к дверям лифта.

\- Эм. Дерек? Ты же понимаешь, что не сможешь открыть лифт руками?

Дерек моргнул, затем выпрямился. 

\- Точно, - он снова начал ходить кругами, то и дело кидая тоскливый взгляд в сторону лифта. Причем не на двери, а куда-то выше, будто знал, где именно застряла кабина.

Еще минута мельтешения, и все это начало действовать Таре на нервы.

\- Со Стайлзом все будет в порядке, - сказала она.

\- А вдруг у него случится приступ паники? – выпалил Дерек.

\- У него клаустрофобия? – спросила Тара.

Дерек покачал головой.

\- Значит, все будет в порядке, - подытожила Тара. – Стайлз умный парень. Он понимает, что лифт просто застрял. Такое каждую неделю случается.

Дерек кивнул, но не похоже было, что это его успокоило.

Миссис Фарнелл вернулась, но, боже, почему с ней были миссис Эйкер и Пол?

\- Помощь уже в пути, милый, - сказала миссис Фарнелл Дереку.

Миссис Эйкер посмотрела на него, прищурившись, будто подозревала, что он сделал что-то ужасное, но Тара не стала обращать внимание. Миссис Эйкер в принципе доверяла только своему йогурту и сигариллам.

Дерек снова кивнул, не произнеся ни слова.

Пятнадцать минут спустя, казалось, добрая половина дома собралась на этаже перед злосчастным лифтом. Метания Дерека стали еще более беспокойными, а когда Лиэн Бейкер схватила его за руку, он буквально зарычал на нее. Тара думала, что Лиэн сейчас что-нибудь съязвит, но к ее удивлению, та просто отшатнулась назад.

\- О боже, это слишком очаровательно, - прошептала Бекки на ухо Таре.

\- Его метания действуют мне нервы, - шепнула она в ответ.

\- Но он же переживает за Стайлза! – возразила Бекки. – Вот бы меня кто-нибудь любил так же сильно.

Внезапно Дерек остановился и повернул голову в сторону лестницы. Тара проследила за направлением его взгляда, а десять секунд спустя дверь на лестницу открылась, и показались пожарные. Господи, у Дерека что, был супер-слух?

Толпа колыхнулась в сторону пожарных, а Дерек уже допрашивал ближайшего из них.

\- Вы сможете его вытащить? – громко спросил он, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

Пожарный усмехнулся.

\- Не переживай, вытащим мы твоего парня. Этот лифт застревает каждую неделю.

\- Нам нужен новый! – потребовал Пол, затем кто-то (возможно, Камилло?) крикнул: «Поддерживаю!», и Тара рассмеялась вместе со всеми.

Дерек стоял, словно каменное изваяние, все те восемь минут, которые понадобились пожарным, чтобы опустить лифт на этаж. Как только двери открылись, публика взорвалась аплодисментами. Дерек порывисто шагнул вперед, остановившись в последний момент.

Стайлз вышел из лифта и отвесил всем собравшимся шутливый поклон.

\- Спасибо, спасибо, - расшаркался он. Затем развернулся к Дереку, улыбнулся и повис на его плече. – Почему все твои дома пытаются меня убить? – дразняще протянул он, и Тара рассмеялась.

В груди что-то сладко екнуло, скорее всего, из-за полного нежности и искренней тревоги взгляда Стайлза.

На лице Дерека чувство вины мешалось с чувством облегчения. Он словно всем телом тянулся к Стайлзу, и Тара удивилась, когда Дерек в итоге всего лишь взял его за руку. Она ожидала что-нибудь вроде сокрушительного объятия, учитывая то, как Дерек сходил с ума все это время.

\- В лифте ты больше не ездишь, - тихо произнес Дерек, на что Стайлз рассмеялся.

Парочка поблагодарила пожарных, и толпа начала редеть. Бекки взяла Тару под руку, и они вдвоем наблюдали, как Стайлз с Дереком стали подниматься по лестнице. Те соприкасались плечами, но Дерек шел чуть-чуть позади, будто прикрывал Стайлза с тыла.

\- Они слишком милые, - вздохнула Бекки, и Таре на это нечего было возразить.

\- Эй, Хэйл! Компенсируй ему страдания ночью! - выкрикнул кто-то.

Раздались свист и улюлюканья, Стайлз запнулся, но Дерек успел поймать и поддержать его.

\- Просто невозможно милые, - согласилась Тара, после чего улизнула вместе с Бекки, пока миссис Фарнелл не опомнилась и снова не заставила ее сворачивать белье.

**VII.**

Алиша Морено была замечательной девушкой. Честно, замечательной, но прямо сейчас Джейд была готова ее убить. Это был уже четвертый раз за месяц, когда их дом эвакуировали, потому что Алиша опять забыла вытащить щипцы для волос из розетки. Джейд была более чем уверена, что Алиша достала не только ее одну.

К счастью для Алиши, та была уже на работе (заполняла отчеты и отвечала на телефонные звонки, будучи секретарем какой-то важной бизнес-шишки), поэтому жители не могли прямо сейчас скооперироваться и заставить ее подписать отказ от использования каких бы то ни было электрических нагревательных приборов. 

Джейд вздохнула и, зябко поежившись, натянула на кисти рукава свитера. Стоять на улице и ждать, пока пожарные сделают свою работу, было тем еще удовольствием, и вовсе не так ей хотелось бы провести утро вторника. Она подавила зевок и заметила неподалеку нового соседа, Дерека, который то и дело неприязненно морщил нос.

\- Дерек, - окликнула она. – Все хорошо?

Дерек удивленно моргнул. Он перевел на нее взгляд зеленовато-карих глаз, очень напоминающих по цвету глаза ее брата.

\- Не люблю запах дыма, - признался он, как будто ему было неловко за это.

Джейд кивнула, пытаясь заставить его чувствовать себя более комфортно.

\- Понимаю тебя.

Внезапный визг покрышек заставил Джейд перевести взгляд. На парковку вырулил светло-голубой джип, из которого секунду спустя вывалился Стайлз и, не потрудившись даже захлопнуть дверь, рванул к Дереку.

\- Дерек! – крикнул он, подбегая к нему. – Ты не ранен? Ты в порядке? Черт, что случилось—

Руки Стайлза быстро ощупывали Дерека на предмет возможных повреждений, а в глазах плескалось неподдельное беспокойство, почти граничащее с ужасом. Дерек попытался было успокоить его, но Стайлз только отмахнул его руки прочь.

\- Я в порядке—

\- Я услышал, что здесь пожар, - выдохнул Стайлз. – Он был не у тебя, правда? Никто не пытался добраться до тебя? Господи, ты точно не ранен, точно—

\- _Стайлз_.

Стайлз замер, так и не убрав ладони с лица Дерека, и Джейд едва не запищала от умиления. Те явно говорили о чем-то на языке бровей-взглядов-прикосновений, и, боже мой, наверное, именно это и есть настоящая любовь. Когда смотришь на человека так, словно тонешь в нем, но в то же время он – единственный на многие тысячи миль вокруг спасательный плот.

\- Успокойся, - мягко произнес Дерек, осторожно опуская руки Стайлза. – Пожар был не в моей квартире. Он был у Алиши.

\- Ох, - секунду спустя выдохнул Стайлз, и Джейд увидела невероятное облегчение на его лице. Он как-то отсутствующе сжал в кулаке ткань футболки Дерека, неосознанно подаваясь к нему всем телом, а Дерек успокаивающе обнял пальцами его локоть.

Не только Джейдж находила этих двоих невозможно очаровательными. Чета Люсьеров тоже выглядели умиленными, Нэнси и Том держались за руки, переплетя пальцы. Лиэн, не особо таясь, делала фотки на телефон.

Из здания вышли пожарные и объявили, что внутри все чисто, чем вызвали одобрительный и не очень рокот толпы. Джейд увидела, как Стайлз едва ли не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, будто только сейчас осознал, что они с Дереком были не одни, и неохотно сделал шаг назад. Пальцы Дерека задержались на его коже, и было в выражении его лица что-то такое, отчего сердце Джейд на секунду сбилось с ритма.

Они были слишком милыми, чтобы быть настоящими.

**VIII.**

Джонатан Константинополь все и всегда подмечал. Он был писателем детективов, так что, разумеется, от его внимания не могли укрыться всякие странности. 

И прямо сейчас этой странностью был парнишка Стилински.

Джонатан его часто видел, по меньшей мере раза три в неделю, с тех пор как в дом въехал Хейл. Однако, в последнюю неделю Стилински стал появляться здесь каждый день.

На этот раз Джон встретил Стайлза в коридоре. Того пригибало к земле под весом немаленьких бумажных пакетов из соседнего супермаркета, пока он сражался с ручкой двери, ведущей на лестницу (Стайлз больше никогда не ездил на лифте, с тех пор как застрял там), как вдруг внезапно один из пакетов порвался, и все его содержимое вывалилось на пол.

Стайлз выругался и присел, принимаясь собирать продукты. Бутылочка с каким-то лекарством откатилась Джонатану под ноги. «Сироп от простуды и кашля» - значилось на этикетке.

Джонатан похромал к Стайлзу.

\- Хейл простуду подхватил? – поинтересовался он.

Стайлз вскинул голову.

\- Что?— О, добрый день, мистер Константинополь! – он забрал у него сироп. – Спасибо.

Стайлз встал и поднял свои пакеты.

\- Вообще-то, у Дерека грипп, - сказал Стайлз.

\- И поэтому ты купил сироп от простуды? – Джонатан скептически приподнял бровь.

\- Ну… у него закончились лекарства от простуды? – неуверенно промямлил Стайлз. – Никогда не знаешь, когда они могут понадобиться.

Джонатану не нужно было слышать сердечный ритм человека, чтобы знать, когда ему врут. Впрочем, он не стал озвучивать это. По себе знал, как неловко признаться, что находишься под каблуком. Сам таким был, пока его Люси не отбыла в мир иной.

Джонатан протянул руку и открыл для Стайлза дверь.

\- Заботься о своем парне, - наставительно сказал он ему.

Стайлз покраснел.

\- Да, сэр, - ответил он и ускользнул на лестницу.

Джонатан до конца не понял, было это «сэр» издевательским или все же нет, но решил не обращать внимание. Все-таки Стайлзу нужно было спешить к больному, и Джонатан не собирался вставать на пути у человека, который так искренне заботился о Дереке.

**IX.**

Пол ремонтировал свою входную дверь, когда с нижнего этажа раздался голос Стайлза. Тот смеялся, что-то кому-то рассказывал, и когда в ответ прозвучал не знакомый голос Дерека, а чей-то другой, Пол отвлекся и удивленно повернул голову в сторону лестницы.

Вскоре появился Стайлз со снаряжением для лакросса в руках, а рядом с ним спускался какой-то парень с испанскими чертами лица. В руках у него тоже была клюшка для лакросса, и Пол расплылся в улыбке.

\- Стайлз! Кто твой друг? – поинтересовался Пол.

\- Хей, Пол, - поприветствовал Стайлз, хлопнув его по плечу. – Мой друг Скотт, прошу любить и жаловать.

\- Привет, - Пол протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. – Я Пол.

\- Скотт, - представился поименованный теперь Скотт, и Пол кивнул в ответ. Скотт показался ему нормальным парнем.

\- Мы со Скотти знакомы уже лет сто, - щебетал Стайлз. – Да, Скотт?

\- С начальной школы, - подтвердил Скотт.

\- После пеленок, но до брекетов!

Пол рассмеялся.

\- Вы играете в лакросс?

\- Раньше в школе играли, - сказал Скотт.

\- Я в основном коротал время на скамейке запасных, а не на поле, - признался Стайлз. – А вот Скотт был капитаном команды.

\- Со-капитаном, - поправил Скотт.

\- Но Джексон потом переехал в Лондон.

\- Ты играешь? - спросил Скотт Пола.

\- Да, - ответил он. – Играл все время, пока учился в колледже. В Брауне.

Скотт присвистнул, а Стайлз покивал.

\- Впечатляюще, - оценил он.

\- Нужно обязательно как-нибудь поиграть всем вместе, - предложил Скотт.

\- Точно! Я знаю пару ребят, которые тоже не откажутся.

Стайлз перевел взгляд на дверь Пола и нахмурился.

\- Чувак, а зачем ты красишь дверь?

Пол смущенно почесал шею.

\- Моя бывшая неплохо набралась вчера, - признался он. – Пришла сюда и решила разукрасить мою дверь изображениями мужских половых органов.

Скотт и Стайлз сочувственно поморщились.

\- Ауч, - произнес Стайлз.

Пол пожал плечами.

\- Да все в порядке. Только не говорите управляющему, ладно? 

Парни кивнули, а Стайлз даже отсалютовал ему двумя пальцами, произнеся при этом: «Слово скаута!».

\- И когда же ты был скаутом? – нахмурился Скотт. 

\- Никогда. Ты ж сам знаешь.

Пол расхохотался, Стайлз бросил ему озорную улыбку и повернулся к Скотту.

\- Все, идем. Нас там Дерек уже заждался.

\- Не дай боже нам заставлять Дерека ждать, - Скотт закатил глаза.

\- Идем, Скотт, ты же знаешь, почему он вечно на взводе.

Пол улыбнулся и покачал головой. Какой же скучной была жизнь, пока сюда не заселились Дерек со Стайлзом.

**X.**

Самым крутым в вечеринке в честь дня рождения управляющего были не угощения, не торт и не разговоры. Нет, для Джейд, это было место ее проведения – квартира Дерека Хейла.

Обстановка оказалась более спартанской, чем ожидала Джейд. Только самые необходимые предметы мебели и ковер. Впрочем, стены были выкрашены в приятный голубой цвет, а народу было под завязку, так что атмосфера с лихвой компенсировала отсутствие картин и фотографий.

Джейд втихаря устроила себе быстрый тур по квартире. Здесь было три комнаты: симбиоз кухни, столовой и гостиной, одна спальня и кабинет, который по совместительству, кажется, служил тренажерным залом. Дальше кухни по коридору находилась небольшая ванная. Там было мило. Особенно то, что одна из полок в шкафу несомненно была забита вещами Стайлза.

Джейд сидела в гостиной, наблюдая, как Скотт Маккол (так же известный как «друг») рассыпался в любезностях перед миссис Эйкер, когда рядом с ней села Алиша.

\- Здесь неожиданно мило, - прокомментировала Алиша.

\- Неожиданно?

Алиша пожала плечами.

\- Дерек порой производит такое впечатление… знаешь, как будто он пещерный человек.

\- Ага, - хмыкнула Джейд.

Подошедшие сзади Тара и Бэкки наклонились к ним поближе, поставив локти на спинку дивана, на котором сидела Джейд.

\- Заметили, какие взгляды Дерек весь вечер посылает Стайлзу? – шепнула Тара.

Джейд повернула голову и увидела, что Дерек действительно очень пристально смотрит на Стайлза, о чем-то беседующего с миссис Фарнелл и Мариан.

\- Ставлю двадцатку, что как только все свалят, они займутся сексом, - прошептала Бекки.

\- Ставлю сорок, что их услышит весь этаж, - добавила Тара.

Они рассмеялись, а Алиша наморщила нос.

\- Хоть какие-то приличия нужно знать, - проворчала она, на что Бекки только рассмеялась еще громче.

Когда вечеринка закончилась, Джейд задержалась дольше всех. Она помогала Дереку с уборкой, и потыкала его в руку, когда пути их пересеклись в кухне.

\- Они миленькие, - сказала она, держа в руках стопку бумажных тарелок. На тех были изображены волки, и Джейд было даже как-то грустно выбрасывать их.

\- Стайлз выбирал, - ответил Дерек.

Джейд проследила за его взглядом. Стайлз безмятежно дрых, распластавшись на диване. Тот был ему явно коротковат, так что его ноги свисали с подлокотника, а одна рука висела над полом. Джейд глянула на Дерека, который едва заметно улыбался.

\- Тебе с ним повезло, - сказала она Дереку.

На что Дерек… Он посмотрел на нее настолько надломленным, беззащитным и уязвимым взглядом, что Джейд внезапно почувствовала жалось. Видимо, в их отношениях все было гораздо сложнее, чем казалось со стороны. Иначе с чего бы Дереку выглядеть таким потерянным?

\- Спасибо за вечеринку, - произнесла Джейд. – Но мне, пожалуй, пора. – Она потрепала Дерека по щеке.

Перед тем как за ней закрылась дверь, Джейд увидела, как Дерек накрывает спящего Стайлза одеялом.

**XI.**

Тара была пьяна. А когда она была пьяна – ей становилось жарко, поэтому, забив на все меры предосторожности, она решила вылезти на пожарную лестницу, чтобы подышать воздухом, пока Кевин-или-как-его-там из бара дрых в ее кровати после довольно посредственного секса.

Когда Тара сумела вылезти из окна, она заметила внизу Дерека и Стайлза. Перед ними лежали несколько планов местности. Что за хрень, ну кто будет пялиться на карты в час ночи? Впрочем, Тара быстро решила не обращать внимания на эту странность и свесилась с лестницы вниз.

\- Привет, соседи! – крикнула она.

Стайлз подпрыгнул и задрал голову.

\- Привет, Тара.

\- Привеееет.

Дерек повел носом, после чего нахмурился.

\- Ты пила?

Тара захихикала.

\- Ага. И теперь я такааааая пьяная.

Брови Стайлза сошлись на переносице, ну точно как у Дерека. И ведь они это постоянно делали: копировали выражения лица и жесты друг друга.

\- Ты уверена, что тебе стоит высовываться из окна в таком состоянии?

\- Ну, внутри я тоже находиться не могу, - пожала плечами Тара. – Там Кевин.

\- Кевин? – переспросил Стайлз.

\- Парень, которого я подцепила в баре. У нас был секс, - Тара вздохнула. – Очень разочаровывающий секс.

\- Ну, нам очень жаль, - неуверенно предложил Дерек, на что Стайлз хихикнул.

\- У него даже с оралом все печально, - пожаловалась Тара. Внезапно, в голову ей пришла мысль. – А ты, наверняка, был бы в этом хорош, а?

\- Что? – ошарашено выдохнул Дерек.

Тара рассмеялась над его растерянным выражением.

\- Ага, ты, - подтвердила она, тыкая пальцем в сторону его заросшего щетиной недовольного лица. – Такой внимательный. Чуткий.

Стайлз поперхнулся воздухом, но Тара отмахнулась.

\- Не прживай, - заплетающимся языком успокоила она. - Я не предлагаю прора—порпо—по-раз-влечь-ся втроем.

Идентичные выражения тревоги на их лицах были крайне забавными. И отчасти - оскорбительными. Неужели Тара была настолько непривлекательной? Хотя, у нее определенно не было кое-чего важного в нижней половине тела.

\- А чего на картах рассматриваем? – спросила она.

\- О, ну, Дерек всегда мечтал об экскурсии по историческим местам Бикон-хиллс, - пояснил Стайлз. – Пытаемся составить наиболее оптимальный маршрут.

\- Бикон-хиллс? Быть не может! У меня есть друг--, - Тара икнула, - который раздобудет вам _зашибенные_ билеты. На крутую экскурсию. С экскурсоводом.

\- Круто, - проронил Дерек.

\- О боже мой, это ваша годовщина, да? Это так МИЛО! – воскликнула Тара и замахала руками, пытаясь передать этим жестом, насколько невообразимо милым это было.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

\- Ну, - он хитро глянул на Дерека, - будет ровно три года с тех пор, как я первый раз продержал Дерека в бассейне на протяжении нескольких часов.

Тара вскинула бровь. Возможно даже обе. Сложно было сказать.

\- Вот это я понимаю, кинковое начало, - одобрительно сказала она.

Оба молча вылупились на нее. Боже, Тара была готова умереть на месте. Ну какие же милашеньки.

\- Мы были бы очень благодарны за билеты, - наконец произнес Дерек.

\- Я все устрою, - ответила Тара.

Из квартиры раздался голос, зовущий ее по имени. Тара вздохнула.

\- Простите, мальчики, время для второго раунда крайне неудовлетворительного секса, -она помахала им на прощание. – Счастливой годовщины!

И пока они с Кевином занимались сексом, Тара не могла перестать представлять, каким был бы тройничок с Дереком и Стайлзом.

Что уж тут скрывать, ее вполне устроило бы даже просто их домашнее видео.

**XII.**

В пятницу, в 8.45 Пол услышал крики из квартиры напротив. Встревоженный, он вышел на лестничную клетку, подошел к соседской двери и прижал к ней ухо. Пол уже готов был постучать и вмешаться, когда сумел различить отдельные слова.

\- Эй, эй, Дерек! Дерек, все хорошо, Дерек, посмотри на меня, все будет—

\- Убирайся отсюда, Стайлз, - ответил Дерек, но голос его звучал не сердито, а скорее испуганно.

\- Ни за что. Я тебя не оставлю.

\- Но ты не сможешь—

\- Дерек, со мной все будет хорошо, потому что с тобой тоже все будет хорошо.

\- Хорошо? Все будет хорошо? Да у тебя же полная банка чертового ако—

\- Я знаю, и прости меня, я не должен был—

\- Пожалуйста, Стайлз, просто уходи, я не хочу навредить тебе—

\- Нет, стоп, просто прекрати, ладно? Потому что я никуда не уйду, вообще никогда, и ты со мной застрял на веки вечные, окей? Навсегда.

\- Стайлз—

\- Честное слово, я никуда не уйду. Хорошо? Дерек, ты можешь это сделать, ты можешь это контролировать—

\- Не могу—

\- Дерек. Дерек. Давай же, все хорошо. Я никуда не уйду, обещаю.

Пол медленно отодвинулся от двери и отошел. Никто вроде бы не был в опасности, так что Пол не станет вмешиваться. Он вернулся обратно в свою квартиру досыпать оставшееся до будильника время.

Следующим утром Пол подкараулил Стайлза, когда тот вышел из квартиры.

\- Хэй, - позвал он. – Дерек в порядке? Я слышал вас ночью…

\- Да, с ним все хорошо, - ответил Стайлз. Под глазами у него залегли глубокие тени. Похоже, ночка выдалась не из легких. – Ему просто нужно отлежаться несколько дней.

Пол кивнул.

\- Эй. Я рад, что у него есть ты. Ему, кажется, очень нужен кто-то, на кого можно положиться.

Стайлз кивнул и слабо улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо, приятель.

\- Всегда пожалуйста.

**XIII.**

Эбби Эйкер стояла рядом с домом и курила сигариллу, когда на парковку въехал голубой джип. Из него вывалился парнишка Стилински и, что-то мрачно бормоча себе под нос, направился к подъезду.

\- У тебя все хорошо, сынок? – спросила Эбби.

Стайлз подпрыгнул и только теперь заметил Эбби.

\- А… Да, все хорошо, - он помрачнел. – Просто нужно _кое-что_ обсудить с Дереком.

Эбби понимающе улыбнулась.

\- Скажи ему то, что ему нужно услышать, - посоветовала она.

\- О, я всегда это делаю, - пообещал Стайлз.

Он зашел внутрь, а Эбби вновь приложилась к сигарилле.

Ах, юная любовь.

Десять минут спустя рядом сел Пол Гоган. Эбби кивнула ему, и он улыбнулся.

\- Видел Стайлза? - спросила она.

Пол покачал головой.

\- Зато слышал, как они говорили. Что-то про Снуппи и растение в горшке.

Эбби фыркнула.

\- Знаешь, - произнесла она, - я все еще думаю, что они могут быть наемными убийцами.

Пол рассмеялся.

\- Да ладно? Серьезно? – затем он нахмурился. – Хотя подождите. Черт, а ведь эта версия имеет право на жизнь.

Эбби глубокомысленно покивала.

\- О боже мой, - произнес Пол. – Несколько недель назад Чейз рассказывал, что расписался за посылку для Стайлза. А на коробке было написано «ОКОВЫ».

\- Правда?

\- Да! – вскричал Пол, округлив глаза. – И— боже, ну точно! Стайлз – это мозг, он все планирует, взламывает системы безопасности, а Дерек – это мускулы, он делает всю грязную работу—, - Пол схватил Эбби за руку. – Миссис Эйкер, я живу рядом _с парочкой наемных убийц_!

Эбби рассмеялась над его выступлением.

Дверь распахнулась, и показался Стайлз, следом за которым вышел Дерек.

\- Пижама со Снуппи? Серьезно?

\- Их Кора прислала, - пробормотал какой-то взъерошенный и растрепанный Дерек.

Стайлз хохотнул.

\- Привет, Пол. Миссис Эйкер, - поздоровался он.

Эбби промычала ответное приветствие, а Пол рассеянно помахал.

Стайлз и Дерек пошли вниз по улице, и Пол наклонился ближе к Эбби.

\- Они точно наемные убийцы, - прошептал он.

Эбби рассмеялась.

**XIV.**

Лиан Бейкер вздохнула и поудобнее перехватила мешок с мусором. Пускай она и жила на втором этаже, ей все равно было лень спускаться и тащиться до мусорных баков, стоявших за домом. Морща нос, она завернула за поворот и заметила у мусорных баков Дерека.

\- Дерек, привет!

Тот от неожиданности подскочил на месте, обернулся, но тут же расслабился, узнав ее.

\- Привет, Лиан, - буркнул он в ответ.

Как обычно, сама жизнерадостность.

\- Какой-то ты задумчивый, - произнесла Лиан, чтобы поддержать разговор.

\- Да, наверное.

Внезапно Лиан заметила, что в руках Дерек держал запачканные кровью бинты.

\- О господи, что стряслось?

Дерек будто только сейчас заметил, что у него в руках.

\- Эм… Стайлз упал, - объяснил он.

\- О господи, он в порядке? – спросила Лиан. – Ему не нужно в больницу? Или, я могу попросить свою девушку, Пейдж— она медсестра, может посмотреть Стайлза—

Дерек сначала замер, видимо, ошарашенный ее словесным потоком, но затем поднял ладонь.

\- Спасибо, но с ним все будет хорошо.

\- Точно? Пейдж дома, ей совсем не сложно—

\- Точно, - произнес Дерек, и, смотрите-ка, это что, улыбка? Настоящая улыбка от Дерека Хейла. – Он в порядке. Мне не раз приходилось разбираться с последствиями подобных происшествий.

Слыша уверенность в голосе Дерека, Лиан немного успокоилась. 

\- Ладно. Но если что, ты звони. В любое время, даже ночью.

\- Спасибо, - Дерек кивнул.

Он кинул в мусорный бак бинты, затем протянул руку, чтобы взять мусор Лиан.

\- О, нет-нет, все в порядке, я сама, - отмахнулась Лиан. – Ты лучше возвращайся к Стайлзу.

Дерек еще раз кивнул, неловко улыбнулся и пошел по направлению к двери подъезда.

А Лиан внезапно пришибло осознанием, что если бы со Стайлзом, не дай бог, случилось что-нибудь серьезное, то весь дом прибежал бы к дверям Дерека, пытаясь помочь.

**XV.**

Каждое воскресение Пол готовил на завтрак огромную порцию блинчиков. Такая в семье Гоганов была традиция, печь блинчики по рецепту мамы, и Пол в свое время поклялся, что даже после переезда не перестанет этого делать. И поскольку он всегда в точности следовал рецепту, блинчиков каждый раз получалось не меньше пяти десятков. Впрочем, Пол жил в многоквартирном доме, так что скормить эти блинчики всегда было кому.

Когда последняя порция уже остывала на тарелке, Пол натянул штаны и направился к двери. Он подумывал позвать Тару, Бекки, Чейза— а заодно и Дерека. Да и Стайлз, наверняка, был здесь.

С этой мыслью Пол распахнул дверь и увидел, как из квартиры Дерека вышла симпатичная длинноногая брюнетка.

Пол вскрикнул и захлопнул дверь.

Дерек?

Изменил?

Стайлзу?

Пол тут же одернул сам себя. Нет, Дерек бы не поступил так со Стайлзом. Просто не поступил бы, и все тут. Он всегда смотрел на Стайлза с таким обожанием во взгляде, что Пол даже подозревал порой, что у Дерека где-то был сложен алтарь, посвященный его парню. И они точно не расстались, Пол только вчера видел Стайлза.

И все-таки, какая-то часть Пола желала знать, по какой же такой причине красивая девушка вышла из квартиры Дерека столь ранним утром. Как ни ужасно было это признавать, но единственной причиной Полу виделся секс. Дерек занимался сексом с другим человеком.

Дерек изменил Стайлзу.

С тех пор как Пол панически захлопнул дверь, прошло максимум секунд десять, поэтому он вновь открыл ее, в два шага пересек площадку и заколотил по двери квартиры 9B.

\- Дерек! – завопил Пол. – ДЕРЕК!

Где-то за дверью раздался громкий стук, а затем дверь распахнулась, являя взору заспанного Дерека.

\- Пол? – его голос звучал более низко и хрипло, чем обычно.

\- Поверить не могу! – взорвался Пол.

Дерек нахмурился.

\- Чему?

\- Как? Как ты мог так поступить со Стайлзом? – возмутился Пол. – Стайлз же _замечательный_. И он заботится о тебе. Да он на тебя смотрит, будто ничего прекраснее в жизни не видел!

Тут Пол заметил движение за спиной Дерека, который все еще пялился на него в полнейшем недоумении. Пол уже собирался как следует залепить засранцу по морде, но когда он распахнул дверь шире—

То увидел Стайлза, сонно моргающего и почесывающего живот.

\- Ох, - выдохнул Пол. Мозг заметался, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

Над диваном показалась голова Скотта.

\- Он сказал «Как ты мог так поступить со Стайлзом»? – спросил тот.

Все трое обменялись идентичными непонимающими взглядами, прежде чем Стайлз вздохнул. Затем потер ладонью лицо и пробубнил что-то похожее на «Еще слишком рано для этого дерьма».

\- Пол, приятель, - начал Стайлз, и тон его голоса предвещал, что Стайлз собирался сообщить ему очень важные и безрадостные новости. – Мы с Дереком не встречаемся.

Мозг Пола помахал ему на прощание и умер.

\- Эм, Стайлз? – позвал Скотт. – Кажется, ты его сломал.

Пол взмахнул руками.

\- Правда? Но как же так— вы ведь все время— да ради бога, на тебе его пижама! – Стайлз нахмурился, опуская взгляд на свои штаны, и Пол застонал. – Вы же— вы же настолько вместе!

\- Ну а на самом деле нет, - произнес Дерек, и, опаньки, вот и закрытый взгляд, и предостерегающий тон.

Стайлз повернулся к Дереку.

\- Чувак!

\- Что? – вернул Дерек.

\- Не обязательно приходить в такой ужас от одной мысли об отношениях со мной!

\- Да я же не—

\- Господи, ну конечно. Я ведь вовсе не переживаю о тебе, не пытаюсь сделать счастливее, и уж точно не был твоим чертовым _якорем_ , когда—

\- Ты был его якорем? – пораженно переспросил Скотт.

Но Стайлз замолчал, будто обрубили, и просто молча смотрел на Дерека, который очень пристально смотрел в ответ—

Пол чуть не расхохотался, потому что ему внезапно вспомнился тот разговор с миссис Эйкер, и теперь их предположение выглядело еще более вероятным. Потому что Дерек выглядел так, словно готов был Стайлза убить. Или запрыгнуть на него. Но после этого точно убить.

Напряжение в воздухе можно было резать ножом, а Скотт выглядел так, будто унюхал что-то крайне неприятное. Тишина продолжалась еще секунду, затем другую—

А потом Дерек сжал в кулаке футболку на груди Стайлза, рванул на себя и прижался к его губам своими.

Пол отскочил назад, не в силах отвести взгляд, а сердце в груди никак не могло восстановить нормальный ритм. _Матерь божья_ , думал он, _я только что чуть не стал свидетелем убийства_.

Но вместо этого он стал свидетелем поцелуя двух парней, того, как они сжимали друг друга в объятиях, а Стайлз периодически отрывался, что бы пробормотать что-нибудь вроде «засранец», «хотел этого уже несколько месяцев», «твою мать, Дерек, твою же мать», пока Дерек не затыкал его снова.

Пол встретился взглядом со Скоттом.

\- Эм. У меня в квартире есть блинчики.

\- Круто! – заулыбался Скотт.

Они оставили этих двоих обжиматься в коридоре. Пол забыл позвать на блинчики кого-нибудь еще.

Впрочем, они со Скоттом и вдвоем с ними справились.

**XVI.**

Чейз даже не удивился, когда весь дом заявился, чтобы помочь Стайлзу с переездом.

Прошел месяц со Скандала-с-участием-блинчиков (как называл его Пол), и с тех пор, как Стайлз с Дереком начали встречаться – по-настоящему. Непонятно, как такое вообще возможно, но эти двое теперь казались даже более влюбленными друг в друга и – Чейз сам не верил, что использовал это слово – очаровательными, чем раньше. И это было здорово, Чейз был за них очень счастлив, вот только—

\- Поверить не могу, что они занимаются сексом настолько громко! – прошипел Пол.

Чейз угрюмо кивнул в ответ, поудобнее перехватывая коробку.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что Стайлз такой любитель покричать в постели, - фыркнул он.

С ними поравнялась Тара, в руках у которой были мешки со… свитерами, металлическими цепями и веревками? Чейз не хотел ничего об этом знать.

\- А я не удивлена, - хмыкнула Тара. – Разве можно не кричать в постели с Дереком?

\- Ты хоть иногда можешь думать о чем-нибудь, кроме секса? – спросил ее Чейз.

\- Не-а.

Они дошли до девятого этажа. Детишки Люсьеров играли с пустыми коробками и пенопластовым наполнителем, внутри Джейд и Алиша разбирали и складывали в шкаф столовые приборы, пока миссис Эйкер расставляла по полкам книги. Лиан и Бэкки пытались подключить дивиди-плеер, чета Фарнеллов чинно раскладывала простыни, одеяла и одежду, и даже мистер Константинополь был здесь, раздавая Мариан и Камилло ценные указания по перестановке мебели.

Раздался крик, затем рычание, а секунду спустя из спальни пулей вылетел Стайлз. Следом за ним показался Дерек, с ног до головы покрытый перьями. Одно из них прилипло к его носу, и он яростно пытался сдуть его. Стайлз захихикал, выглядывая у Чейза из-за плеча.

\- Стайлз, - угрожающе произнес Дерек и метнулся вперед. Чейз поспешил убраться с дороги, и Дерек пришпилил Стайлза к дверному косяку, роняя перья во все стороны.

Стайлз громко расхохотался.

\- Ты словно только что с пижамной вечеринки в честь полнолуния.

Дерек зарычал, а Чейз обменялся непонимающими взглядами с Тарой и Полом. Стайлз порой говорил весьма странные вещи, хотя Дерек всегда понимал его.

\- Я не буду извиняться, - лукаво обронил Стайлз.

\- Никогда больше так не делай, - произнес Дерек, наклонившись к Стайлзу еще ближе.

\- Не могу ничего обещать.

Дерек улыбнулся и поцеловал Стайлза, все еще прижимая его к косяку. Внезапно из спальни, бешено размахивая руками, выскочил Скотт.

\- Перестаньте! Хватит! – запричитал Скотт, пытаясь отогнать их друг от друга. – Здесь же маленькие дети!

Дерек и Стайлз виновато опустили глаза и отодвинулись друг от друга.

Скотт наморщил нос.

\- Ну и несет же от вас двоих!

\- Привыкай, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз. 

Дерек рассмеялся, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.

\- Они такие сладкие, - прошептала Тара на ухо Чейзу.

\- И не говори, - проворчал Чейз. – Мне прямо хлопнуть бутылочку острого соуса захотелось.

Тара отвесила ему подзатыльник, и Чейз улыбнулся.

Он был очень счастлив за этих двоих.

**XVII.  
Эпилог.**

**Один год спустя.**

Барбекю в конце лета было самым лучшим способом попрощаться с чистым небом и жаркой погодой. Все жители дома на один вечер занимали находящийся по соседству парк. Мистер Константинополь расчехлял свои потрясающие навыки приготовления мяса, Мариан пекла свои знаменитые брауни с перцем чили, а миссис Фарнел приносила настолько вкусный картофельный салат, что за него и умереть было не жалко. Дерек со Стайлзом, как и в прошлом году, принесли пирог. И хотя прошлогодний визуально выглядел красивее, на вкус этот был намного лучше. Даже Тара внесла свой вклад: она отыскала на рынке три самых больших, самых сладких дыни, и порезала их на кусочки.

Тара болтала с Бекки и Полом, стоя рядом с кулерами, когда мимо прошел Стайлз.

\- Стайлз, привет! – крикнула Тара.

Стайлз улыбнулся.

\- Привет Тара, Пол, Бекки. Как дела?

\- Замечательно, - ответила Тара, а Бекки рядом согласно кивнула.

\- Эй, приятель, не хочешь найти Скотта с Айзеком и махнуть играть в лакросс? – спросил Пол.

\- Давай попозже, - улыбнулся Стайлз. – Есть кое-что, что мне нужно сделать сейчас.

Когда он отошел, Тара хлопнула Бекки по плечу.

\- Ауч!

\- Это оно! – взволнованно воскликнула Тара. – Давай за ним.

Стайлз отвлек Дерека от беседы с Джейд Поттер. Ему понадобилась только пара слов, чтобы его парень послушно последовал за ним, к деревянной скамейке под деревом. Они сели и стали тихонько переговариваться, близко наклонившись друг к другу, но затем Стайлз встал—

И опустился на одно колено.

\- Тихо! – зашипела Тара. – Тихо все!

Она протиснулась вперед, чтобы слышать, что говорит Стайлз.

\- —пускай иногда ты ведешь себя как мудак, ну так ведь и я порой веду себя не лучше, и почему бы не быть мудаками вместе? – говорил Стайлз. – И пока я был твоим якорем, ты в тоже время был моим, пусть я и не признаюсь никогда, как давно, - он усмехнулся. – В общем, мы с тобой жутко сладкая парочка, да такая, что у всех сахар на зубах скрипит. Мы ворчим друг на друга, словно всю жизнь вместе прожили. И мне кажется— мне кажется, я действительно очень сильно люблю тебя. Поэтому— Дерек Хейл, ты выйдешь за меня?

Длинные пальцы Стайлза открыли маленькую коробочку, и Дерек уставился на нее, приоткрыв рот и приподняв брови. Тара смотрела во все глаза, затаив дыхание. Стайлз беспокойно поерзал.

\- Оно серебряное, - произнес он. – Подумал, ты оценишь иронию—

Дерек перебил его, схватив за плечи и притянув к себе. Стайлз взмахнул руками, чуть не выронив кольцо, но затем расслабился в поцелуй. Кто-то начал аплодировать, и Стайлз отстранился, нахмурившись.

\- Технически, это был не ответ—

\- Да, идиот, - с любовью произнес Дерек. – _Да_.

Теперь уже все принялись хлопать, кричать и свистеть. Тара не могла перестать улыбаться. Она потыкала Бекки и Пола.

\- Вы двое продули, гоните деньги.

\- Я мог _поклясться_ , что предложение собирался сделать Дерек, - возмущенно произнес Пол.

\- Откуда ты знала? – спросила Бекки.

\- Я экстрасенс, - все еще хлопая в ладоши, заявила Тара.

У Дерека со Стайлзом возникли проблемы с поцелуем, поскольку Дерек не мог перестать улыбаться во весь рот.

Но Тара не была экстрасенсом. Она просто еще тогда, много месяцев назад, увидела это в глазах Стайлза.

**fin.**


End file.
